Leah (Vexed)
Leah (Nosheen Phoenix) is the hidden villainess of the 2016 short horror film, Vexed (alternately titled The Dream People; release date October 29, 2016). Introduction Leah was the girlfriend of Nick, with the film opening with the couple watching a horror movie called Blood Summer 4: Beach Vacation Massacre together. After the movie finished, Leah chided Nick for not paying attention to the film, with Nick responding that he found the movie (and horror movies in general) to be boring and generic. Leah defended the genre and attempted to name a horror movie he liked, only for Nick to state that he just didn't find horror movies scary. Defeated, Leah left the room, while teasing Nick's preference for comedies, which Nick argued was harder to do than horror movies. It was after Leah and Nick went to bed that the couple was awoken by strange sounds, with Nick investigating and finding a pair of ominously masked monsters in the kitchen, chasing after him as he and Leah locked themselves in the bedroom. As Leah attempted to call 911, she was dragged into the closet by another masked creature and disappeared once Nick was able to open the door. Just as Nick was being attacked by another creature, however, he awoke to find that he had fallen asleep watching movies with Leah and had been dreaming the entire time, with Leah calming him down and warning him against falling asleep during a horror movie again. Heel Turn As Leah went to make more popcorn, Nick went to go to bed--and was horrified to find one of the masked creatures from his dream in the closet, hiding under the covers until he saw a grotesque monster was in the room. As Nick was attacked by the creature, however, Leah went into the bedroom and found it empty. It was after the monster vanished that Nick realized saw that he was now somehow inside his and Leah's TV, looking out through a screen into their living room as Leah sat down on the couch. As both Leah and Nick appeared to be confused on what was happening, the creature suddenly reappeared and killed Nick by snapping his neck, before a title card appeared reading Blood Summer 5: Midnight Massacre. While Leah initially appeared to be horrified by her boyfriend's death, she suddenly turned heel by smirking at the TV before eating some popcorn. It was at that moment that black ooze was shown on Leah's fingers, indicating that Leah was a villainess aligned with the monstrous creatures responsible for trapping Nick in a horror movie and killing him. The film then ended with the evil Leah turning off the TV, while also laughing wickedly to establish her heel persona. Trivia * Leah is similar to Lily, the villainess from My Monster, as both were women whose lovers were killed by monsters (multiple monsters in the case of Leah's boyfriend). In addition, both women ended up aligned with the monstrous assailants, but one difference is that Lily wasn't a full-on conspirator, but she still willingly allowed to move in with her after he killed her husband; Leah turned villainous after her boyfriend's murder, as she was revealed as an ally of the monsters who killed him. Gallery Leah Smirk.png|Leah's evil smirk; cementing her villainous reveal Leah Ooze.png|Leah revealing black ooze on her hand Videos Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Evil Laugh Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Sadist Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Karma Houdini